The central focus of the project involves examination of cryptic delayed hypersensitivity (CDH) in the mouse. CDH previously is defined by the principal investigator as a restorable state of delayed hypersensitivity (DH) which exists when mice lose DH with the passage of time. Studies in progress involve investigation of processes which operate to produce CDH, and those events which act to "restore" active delayed hypersensitivity.